The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup - Semifinal Match 3
The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup - Semifinal Match 3 is the twenty-first episode of Season 9 of NoDQ CAW as well as the two-hundred-and-twenty-fourth episode overall. It is a semi-final match in the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup between Luigi and the Joker. Match The Joker laughs at Luigi then attempts to hit him with a running low blow but Luigi dodges, kneeing the Joker into the corner before hitting him with a dropkick. Luigi leaps from the top turnbuckle with a diving shoulder block then applies a front facelock to the Joker. Both men get up and Luigi tosses the Joker with a back body drop. Luigi rams his knees into the Joker’s elbows before hopping onto the apron to suplex the Joker out of the ring. Luigi leaps over the ropes onto the Joker with a cross body press. Luigi throws the Joker into the ring apron then back into the ring. Luigi leaps onto the Joker with a topé then gives him a bulldog out of the corner, followed by a kitchen sink. Luigi gives the Joker a face crusher but the Joker surprises Luigi by stabbing him with a foreign object. The Joker sends Luigi flying with a back body drop then delivers successive low blows to the NoDQ CAW Champion before laughing at him. The Joker delivers an inverted atomic drop followed by a knee lift The Joker tosses Luigi across the ring by the head then Irish whips him into the corner for a splash followed by a boot to the back. The Joker suplexes Luigi then shoves him over. The Joker laughs as the crowd chants “You suck!” at him. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The Joker stomps on Luigi then Irish whips him into the ropes but Luigi fights back with a boot. The Joker punches Luigi down then rams Luigi’s head into the mat. The Joker continues to assault Luigi with punches, kicks and elbows. The Joker puts Luigi in a bear hug then laughs- but soon stops laughing when Luigi hits him with an Exploder Suplex for a 2-count. Luigi attempts the Plumber’s Screwdriver but the Joker counters it with a suplex. Luigi delivers a double-underhook suplex then follows up with a belly-to-belly suplex. Luigi climbs the turnbuckle to attempt a Missile Dropkick but the Joker dodges and throws him out of the ring. The Joker gives referee Matt Benoit the Last Laugh then assaults Luigi with a fire extinguisher and the NoDQ CAW Championship belt. The Joker covers Luigi but Benoit refuses to make the count, instead picking up some brass knuckles and blasting the Joker with them! Benoit gives the Joker a series of low blows as Luigi puts him in a leg drop and elbow drops him repeatedly. Luigi gives the Joker a back suplex and a bodyslam as Benoit continues to attack the Joker. Luigi gives the Joker a shinbreaker, followed by another. Luigi delivers the Plumber’s Screwdriver to the Joker but as he goes to pin him, the lights go out and the Joker’s laugh is heard. The lights come up and the Joker surprises Luigi with the Last Laugh to earn a 2-count. Luigi hits the Joker with a mule kick then Irish whips him into the corner to hit him with a Flying Forearm. Luigi delivers the Razor’s Edge to the Joker and drags him away from the ropes to pin him for a 3-count to earn the last remaining spot in the Final. Winner: Luigi Category:Season 9 Category:NoDQ CAW Cup